Reaper (One Direction)
by Imzoefuckit
Summary: Toni Montgomery is the only daughter of the leader of the gang that runs London. After getting expelled, she moves in with her mom to go to school there, but learning isn't the only reason she's there. Her father gave her a mission, infiltrate Marcus Styles' gang by getting close to his son, Harry. Toni thinks it'll be no problem, there's no job The Reaper can't handle, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so I've been writing this for a while and I really like it. I've got some more chapters so please review if you want me to post them. Toni is played by the lovely miss Nina Dobrev. Here is her for the first chapter: cgi/set?id=81254699**

I quickly wiped the sweat off my forehead as I waited for Scott to pull himself off the ground. He used the ropes on the perimeter of the ring to steady himself before coming at me again. He was sloppy and I was easily able to sidestep his attack. He recovered after stumbling slightly and was going to punch me in the lower back, but I spun around quickly and used my right hand to push his blow off course. With my right hand still holding his arm away, I punched him in the nose with my left. It made a noise that made me smile and he wobbled a bit on his feet. It didn't look like Scott was going to fall, so I stuck my foot behind him and swiped his legs out from under him. When he hit the ground, he didn't get back up.

The bell rang and I laughed. Scott laughed too, from where he was laying on the ground. I offered him my hand and heaved him up on his feet.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to beat you," he said.

I laughed, "Keep dreaming, Buddy. Maybe if you beg, I might train you."

"I think I'd like to keep whatever I have left of my pride."

"Your loss."

"Hey, Toni! Your dad wants to talk to you," one of my dad's guards called to me.

I threw on a tank top with the sides cut out over my sports bra and ran into his office. It's best not to keep my dad waiting, even if you are his only daughter. You see, my dad is the leader of the gang that runs most of London, The Ghosts. We're called The Ghosts because when we do our jobs, we leave nothing behind except our specific calling cards. I always leave a business card with a scythe printed on it because people call me the Reaper since I usually bring death wherever I go. I also have a scythe tattooed down my right ribcage and side.

I sat down in the chair across from my father and stayed quiet while he was on the phone.

"Yes. Mhm. She'll be there tonight. Yes. Okay. I'll talk to you later, Jeanne," he said into the phone.

Oh, no. He was talking to my mom. That was never good. They divorced a few years back and usually only spoke when it concerned me. made sense that they had to talk now, thought, since I may have gotten kicked out of school last week. It wasn't anything new, that was actually the third school I'd been to in the last two years. It was also the last private school in the area which was a problem since Grayson Montgomery's daughter can't go to public school.

"Mr. Mayweather just called from Deerborn High, you got in. You leave for your mother's tonight," he told me after hanging up.

I nodded.

"You're also going to be using her last name to stay under the radar of the local gang, The Rippers."

I nodded again. Toni Dubois wasn't so bad.

"Marcus Styles is the leader and his son goes to the same school you will. I want you to watch him, gain intel. I'd like to take them over soon, but we haven't been able to get anyone deep enough to figure out how yet. Do whatever needs to be done, but don't get expelled this time, please. You understand?"

I nodded one last time, "Yes, Daddy. Thank you for trusting me with this."

"I trained you, I know what you can do and what you can handle and this job is perfect for you."

I got up and went over to kiss him on the cheek, "I'm going to go pack now."

I turned to leave, but stopped when he started to talk again, "Oh, and don't forget to have fun with it, Princess."

I laughed, "Oh, I won't."

It didn't take me long to pack because I already had some stuff at my mom's, so I didn't need much. I put it all in my black, BMW convertible and was on the road by six. My mom lived pretty far, so i got there a little before midnight.

I ate a really late dinner as my mom filled me in on the new school, what she knew about the Rippers, and the other "kids" in the neighborhood.

"Mom," I said with a mouthful, "not a kid, 18 remember?"

"Whatever."

I finished eating and kissed her on the cheek before going up to my room to get some sleep. I started school tomorrow and I needed to be as alert as I could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I decided I couldn't just leave you with one chapter when you haven't even met Harry yet. Here he is and here is miss Toni for the chapter: cgi/set?id=81258487**

I woke up with my alarm at 7 and took about an hour to get ready. I got to the school a half hour early to get my schedule and scope out everything. I stood leaning against my locker with my bag on my right shoulder, watching people interact. there was a pack of cheerleaders a few lockers to my right laughing about something, a girl wearing all black applying more eyeliner making her look kind of like a raccoon, and a couple of bulky, jock-looking guys making comments at every girl that passed by them.

All of the lockers were in the same hallway and the school wasn't very big, so i figured it wouldn't be too hard to find the Styles kid. As I was scanning the hallway, I noticed a blonde girl had stopped in front of me. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was frowning at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"You're blocking my locker," she said motioning at the locker to the right of mine.

"Sorry," I said, moving off of it.

"It's alright, I'm Perrie."

"Toni."

She started to say something else, but stopped when a boy with a black quiff and quite a lot of forearm tattoos wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Perrie turned around and kissed him.

"This is my boyfriend, Zayn," she said when they were done kissing, "Zayn, this is Toni."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Four boys walked in the doors at the end of the hall and made their was towards us. The one with the curly hair clapped Zayn on the back, "Hey, Malik. How's it going?"

'Pretty good, Harry. You?"

"It would be a lot better if you introduced me to your new friend."

"I can introduce myself," I told him.

He smirked at me, "Go ahead then, Sweetheart."

"Toni Dubois," I said holding out my hand.

He took it and shook, "Harry Styles."

I smiled, that was easier than I thought it would be, "Ah, Styles, I've heard of you."

"And yet, you're not running away and screaming," he chuckled.

"I don't scare easily."

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

He tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me closer, "It would be wise to be afraid of me, Toni."

I lowered my voice, "It would be wise for you to let go of me.:

He laughed loudly and so did the boys standing around us, including Zayn. Perrie just looked at me like she felt sorry for me.

"You must not have heard much about me if you think I'm going to let a girl talk to me like that."

I sighed, "3."

"Are you seriously counting down right now?"

"2."

"What do you think you are going to do?"

I looked him in the eyes, "1."

Other people had started watching us, so I had an audience for what I did next. I dug my sharpened nails into his hand and drew blood to get him to let go, but I didn't stop there. I knocked his legs out from under him, like I did with Scott and put my foot on his already bleeding hand. I crouched down, pushing my heel harder into his palm, and took out the knife that was strapped to the inside of my boot. I used it to trace his jawline, not pushing hard enough to cut him, but I could tell he was worried.

I kept my voice low and menacing and I spoke to him, "If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate people."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of Harry's friends start to move towards me.

"Come near me and I'm going to be forced to scar your friend's pretty face."

They stopped and backed up to their previous spot.

"Good boy. Now Harry, if you ever touch me again without an invitation, I'm going to bury this knife so far in your gut that the only way for you to get it out would be to shit it our. Do you understand me?"

"You have no idea who you're threatening. You're going to be dead by the end of the week," he spat at me through clenched teeth.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "And you have no idea who_you're _threatening."

I bit his earlobe lightly before standing up, tucking my knife away, and taking my foot off his hand. Two of his friends helped him up and Harry shook them off, "I'm fine!" He turned to glare at me.

"Looks like somebody can't take a joke. Listen, we both go to school here, we are going to have to deal with each other, so how about we forget what just happened and start over. Hi, I'm Toni, who are you?"

"I'm the one who's going to kill you," he growled.

I sighed, "Harry, that's not forgetting, and I thought we could be friends. Oh well."

The bell rang and I turned to walk to my first class, math. I made it a few steps when Harry called to me, "Watch your back, Dubois."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him, "I always do, Styles."

As I continued walking, everybody moved out of my way and watched me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at the people around me. They all averted their eyes and pretended that they weren't just staring.

"If one of you creeps would like to show me where room 112 is, that would be fantastic. If not, fuck off," I addressed them.

Everyone walked off to do their own thing, except one girl with dark brown hair. She walked right up to me, seeming unafraid. "I'm in that class, you can follow me."

"Thanks, I'm Toni."

"Oh, Sweetie, everyone knows who you are now. I'm Eleanor. You should be careful of Harry, he can be dangerous."

"I can handle myself, but thanks. Do you know him well?"

She laughed, "I guess you can. Sort of, I'm dating his best friend Louis. He's in our math class too, but I think he's probably going to hang back with Harry for a while."

We made it to the room and I sat in a desk next to Eleanor's in the back. The bell rang and the teacher got up from his desk to address us. "We have a new student starting today," he looked at me, "would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really, but I will," I stood up, "I'm Toni Dubois, just moved here from London, and I'm easy to get along with if you're nice."

I sat back down.

"Welcome, Toni, I'm Mr. Klark. Now, everyone, take out your notes and copy down what's on the board."


End file.
